Dance With Death
by Raven-2010
Summary: Inuyasha has heart wrenching dreams of Kag dying he wakes fevered ill & heartbroken, Inu's parents Inutaisho & Izayoi come to him & tell him how to save Kag before it's to late, Inutaisho Izayoi, updated extended 2011, comedy romance drama Inu/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do Rated, R Language**

Dedicated to fans and readers thanks everyone, updated extended May 7 2011, Inu/Kag

**Dance With Death**

**By Raven 2010 Nov 3 2010**

**Fevered dreams horror and pain**

It all started with fevered dreams Inuyasha would fall into a deep sleep and that's when it began, Kagome was upset jumped into the well and went home to her time. Concerned he followed her when he got to her side of the well he climbed out

Inuyasha looked around and sniffed to make sure there were no others around then leapt up to her window, there she sat on her bed head hung low his heart clenched he wanted only to take her in his arms comfort and console her he eased, her window open so easily that she didn't even hear it

Inuyasha looked and saw that she had something clinched tightly in her hand but couldn't see what it was because she had her other hand over it. He called her but no response so he clapped his hands together trying to get her attention nothing

"Kagome? Kagome look at me" Inuyasha said

"Inu Inuyasha?

"Yeah wench it's me" jeez who did you think it was? He joked halfheartedly

It wasn't until she raised her head up that he saw it he hadn't even realized it was that bad, tears were pouring from her eyes like a hard driving rain his stomach was one huge tight knot, he slowly approached trying not to spook her

Kagome looked into his eyes "I love you Inuyasha always remember that"

He wasn't fast enough in a split second the gun was to her head and she pulled the trigger blood painted the walls and her bed, he fell to his knees wanting to scream but was to paralyzed with hurt and shock to. So then when he regained the ability to function her last words echoed through his mind playing over and over again

"Nooooooooo, god no Kagome" whyyy? come back please? Inuyasha pled "Don't leave me alone please I love you" kami why didn't I tell you when you were alive? I'm sorry Kagome forgive me"

Tears poured from his eyes and rolled down his angelic face like pouring rain sent from the heavens itself. He thought about killing himself just to be with her again, and be free for the crushing pain from the loss of her

He lifted her and held Kagome's lifeless body in his arms his only wish was to die himself and go to her. In the feudal era Inuyasha woke up sopping wet burning with fever, Sango and Miroku who had woke up a few minutes before noticed their hanyou friends not so good condition

Inuyasha jumped up fast and ran like hell into the forest he stopped bent over a bush and vomited hard . Then went down on his knees and cried so hard that his head felt like it was going to explode, so consumed with misery was he, he did not even smell or sense Miroku coming

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha are you alright? What's wrong? Miroku asked

"I'm just sick is all, must have been something I ate, nothing big it'll pass"

"Don't give me that bullshit now tell me what the hell's going on" Miroku asked forcefully

"Come on Miroku give me a break" can't a guy just be sick without something major going on?

"No not when I know there's more then just illness going on Inuyasha, you can't fool me I know you way better then that" Miroku said "Now spill it"

"Miroku give me a break will ya?

"No not until you answer me now tell me what's going on"

"Oh fine ya big baby" Inuyasha said "Anything so you'll stop nagging me like a damn wife"

Inuyasha then proceeded to tell Miroku all the earth shattering horrid events that took place in his dream. Miroku's face drained of all color and turned snow white, and his beautiful violet eyes were wide with a combination of fear and shock

"Inuyasha that is scary" Miroku stated "It is a sign you are being given"

"Yeah no shit" Inuyasha halfheartedly joked "And what do you mean a sign?

"I suspect that it means things have to change with Kagome"

"Great what the hell am I gonna do if this shit happens for real" Inuyasha said

The following evening everyone bedded down for the night. All except Inuyasha who fought to stay awake after battling for over an hour he lost and gave in to sleep it was a deep relaxing dreamless sleep

It was a bright warm sunny day flowers were in bloom and a light warm breeze carried their heavenly scent for miles, peace and beauty filled the area. Inuyasha was walking peacefully along taking in the scenery around him, happy thoughts filled his mind

Inuyasha stopped when he saw the most beautiful sight of all, Kagome sitting under and with her back against the goshimboku tree looking peaceful like a beautiful sleeping angel. Not wanting to wake her Inuyasha slowly and silently moved closer to her she was sleeping soundly and did not stir, he smiled and his eyes were lit with an angelic glow

Now he was in front of her he gazed at her angelic face for the longest time, she was dressed in white her face had the most peaceful look he had ever seen before. In fact he had never seen his Kagome look so peaceful before while in deep slumber then a scent invaded his sensitive nose

He looked down at the rest of her eyes widened, he let out a silent scream when he saw the veins in both wrists were split wide open. Her precious life's blood was soaking her beautiful white dress and the grassy ground beneath and around her where she sat, sadly he could not save her it was to late most of her blood was already gone not wanting to believe what he was seeing was true

He went down on his knees "Kagome? come on Kagome wake up? It's not funny wench now wake up quit playing games" he said in vain "No, no, no it's not fucking real it's a lie some sick fucks idea of a joke" he said

**Dance with death, a surprise visit, and reunion**

It was night time and as always the group went to bed, all except drifted into a peaceful slumber. Inuyasha fought like hell to stay awake. Cold fear kept waking him and strangely enough he was glad of it. For if he didn't sleep he wouldn't dream those horrid dreams, but eventually overwhelming exhaustion took over and he passed out

He saw his Kagome dressed in a beautiful rose red kimono, wearing a smile that could light heaven itself. His angel his reason for living, he walked over to her and as she stared into his eyes he saw how full of love her eyes were, knowing it was for him it made him happier then he'd ever been in his whole life

He heard beautiful music start to play, then Kagome stretched her arms straight out in front of her with her hands up. Wordlessly Inuyasha knowing what she wanted took her hands then took her in his loving arms and began to dance with her, he lovingly held her against his chest, they slightly pulled apart then he gave her a gentle kiss

After the kiss ended he pulled her back against him, then it happened she seemed to become heavier to him. He looked to find her limp in his arms, he choked in horror as the realization hit him, she had drank poison, and feel dead in his arms, Inuyasha unable to take anymore went insane

Inuyasha awoke with a knot in his gut, holding back but lost the battle as heartbreak overtook him and tears poured from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks soaking the front of haori. He was sure and knew for sure that he could not take much more without completely losing his forever, and at this poin the'd almost welcome it

"Inuyasha? A familiar voice called he turned

"Who? What? He asked when he saw no one there "Who there show yourself"

"Inuyasha Taisho? Listen well"

"I know that voice well but there's no way it can't be it's not real it is a cheap cruel trick, and I will kill the bastard who's playing it on me"

"Inuyasha now is that any way to greet me" she said then he felt a hand on his shoulder Inuyasha turned around

"M mother? It can't be" but how? Why? Is it really you?

"Yes it is me and it's not a trick I assure you my son" Izayoi said

Inuyasha hugged her for long moments then broke down and was overtaken by his own grief and tears. Izayoi held her baby consoling him for the longest time she did not want to let go of him to soon, it felt good to be with him again even though it was not forever

"Mother I miss you"

"I miss you to and always will my son" she replied

"Why? Why is this happening mother the dreams her death? I do not understand" Inuyasha asked

"It is a warning of what you stand to lose"

"But mother why?

"This is what will happen if you continue with your neglecting Kagome to chase the clay miko. who never really loved you as you are I am sorry my son but it is true, she is a traitor, while Kagome is loyal accepting and truly loves you for you" Izayoi answered

"You mean it's not just nightmares? He asked "Oh Kami" he said and put his head down and his ears drooped "If she dies I will join her, I cannot and will not live alone without her"

"Yes Inuyasha it's a warning Kagome is the one for you, your future mate wife and mother to your pups" Izayoi told him

"Mother is it to late? She cant die, not Kagome"

"No there is still time, but you must act soon"

"You like her, don't you? you sound as if you do mother" Inuyasha said

"Yes unlike the first one who your father and I never liked. Kagome has a pure kind loving heart and aches with love for you"

"K, Kagome loves me a half breed hanyou? He asked

"Yes Inuyasha that she does my blind pup" she teased "But seriously open your eyes and you will see it for yourself" Izayoi said

"Ok mother" he replied blushing madly

"Oh and Inuyasha?

"Yes mother?

"I want grand pups and so does your father, and if you don't give them to me I will hunt you down and kill you, hehehe" Izayoi teased

"Women" he teased "A guy's out numbered and can't win"

"Inuyasha? a deep male voice called "Guess who"

"Hah? Who? Inuyasha asked and soon found himself being hugged he looked

"Father? I cant believe it" Inuyasha said "Are you real he teased? Rubbed his eyes then looked again

"Yes my boy" Sugimi replied

"It's really you both of you, I still cannot believe it" Inuyasha said

"Yes my son and all that your mother has told you is very true" Sugimi said

"I just never thought she'd want a future with me" Inuyasha said

Sugimi Grabbed one of Inuyasha's ears forcing him to bend over and remember I want grand pups" Sugimi reminded

"Ow, ow, ow ears dad ears, ok, ok come on man let go I am to old for this shit" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha we cannot stay though we would love more then anything to stay with you?

"I understand mother" Inuyasha replied sadly

Sugimi took Izayoi in his arms goodbye live long and well Inuyasha, we will be watching over you Kagome and your pups always" Izayoi said then they disappeared

"Thank you mother and father" Inuyasha said with tear filled eyes

**A hanyou's confession, and a miko's joy**

"I wish I was dead then I wouldn't feel this pain anymore, and I'd be free" said Kagome "I'll never have him"

Inuyasha who had been searching for his little miko was walking into the area and heard what she had said, it ripped his heart out. Water filled his eyes and pain filled his heart and that is when the realization hit him the dreams, it was a warning of his biggest loss yet to come one that would have eventually killed the strong hanyou

"What? Are you crazy? Inuyasha said loudly

"Inuyasha, wha? She started

"Don't you ever say that again wench, don't you say shit like that ever again" you hear me? he scolded, his voice broken

"Why? Kagome asked, in a defeated tone

"Because I"

"Because you what Inuyasha? Kagome said "tell me"

"Because I care"

"Thank you for caring" Kagome said with an aching heart she was hoping for more "You always were and will be a good friend, and I thank you for that"

"And because I, oh damn it wench I, I love you" Inuyasha finally blurted out "But secretly still fearing rejection

"Y, you love me? Shocked Kagome replied "I never expected to hear it from you"

"Yeah you heard me I ain't gonna keep repeating it, I'm not one for mushy stuff you know that" he told her "but I really do feel it"

"I know Yasha, I just never expected to hear something like that from you, or for you to feel that way"

"Gee Kagome just because a guy doesn't say it, does not mean he doesn't feel it you know" Inuyasha said "Most guys don't like mushy stuff"

"Oh shut up you big puppy" she teased "Then reached up and scratched behind one of his ears"

Kagomeee I'm not a damn puppy" he did not get to finish

"I love you to" Kagome said then kissed Inuyasha fast and hard

"Damn aggressive wench ain't she, I love it" he thought, then he slipped his tongue into her mouth "Damn she tastes good" Kagome ran her fingers through his long thick silver locks and massaged his scalp "So she's got a thing for my hair hm, time for me to show her what I have a thing for" he thought then grabbed her ass

"Mmm" Kagome moaned

After giving Inuyasha a good feel Kagome put her hands on his shoulders, then placed her hands on the sides of his angelic face. And slowly slid them up to and gently stroked both ears, he grunted then she felt his hardened length against her leg , and was happy that it was for her

"Oh that's it now I am going to bone her fucking brains out" he thought

"Mmm" she moaned again

Breaking their hot little delicious kiss "That's it wench now you are in trouble"

"Why? what did I do wrong? she asked feigning innocence "Are you going to punish me? She teased

"You know how regular dogs love getting their ears scratched? Inuyasha stated

"Yes so what about it?

"Well when you do that to Inu's" Inuyasha started

"Oh you have got to be kidding me? The ears? The ears are a turn on? You get horny from that"

Yes my little wench and now I am going to bone your fucking brains out" Inuyasha promised "So do not even think about or try getting away"

Inuyasha picked her up so fast that she did not even have chance to blink or form a coherent thought, he took of toward a cave and entered it. Using his demonic speed Inuyasha had them both stripped and naked, he slipped inside her and gave her pleasure for hours, made her his mate and they marked each other, a few days later they returned to the village and were greeted with

"_**Here come the bride and groom, he's all worn out from his honeymoon. After many long days of humping, he is tired and retired because he nearly expired. Yes after he lost his cherry he can barely walk that is why he is unable to talk" **_Miroku teased

"Miroku you sick puppy" Sango commented

"H is such a perv" Kgome added

"_**There once was a big mouthed stupid brainless monk, who because he did not know when to shut up quickly found himself locked in a trunk. Yes his situation was dire and he nearly did expire. They searched high and low and could not find where his body did go" **_Inuyasha said smiling evilly

"Oh crap good one Inuyasha" Sango said

"Gulp, uh oh" Miroku did then ran

"A hunting I will go, a hunting I will go , I'll chase a shameless monk to and fro" Inuyasha said flexing his claws and cracking his knuckles

Jakotsu owed Inuyasha a favor so he called on it, when Miroku came back to the village a big surprise awaited him. Jakotsu was there sizing him up like a prized piece of juicy meat Miroku was very nervous

"Aw don't be nervous my little monky wonky" Jakotsu teased "Did my Roku miss his Jakotsu"

"Eeeee no, no, no you stay away from me. I do not now nor will I ever swing that way, not for all the money, and or the women in Japan" Miroku said

Come here you handsome thing give us a litle kiss" Jakotsu teased, making kissing sounds

Miroku took off into the forest "Ohhhhh no why me?

"Nervous little thing isn't he" Jakotsu joked

"Thank's Jak" Inuyasha said

"Your welcome Yasha anytime, that poor monk is to easy hehehe" Jakotsu said

"Well he won't be back again to soon" Sango said, one saw hide nor hair of nervous Miroku for three days


End file.
